


HX-1945

by thedarkbakura



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU General Hux, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Drabble, Hux Backstory, Stormtrooper Hux, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux; HX 1945. In order to prove his worth, he had to become a vicious soldier. When sent out on an important mission, he is ambushed and forced to make a decision on how to carry on with his attempts to become a powerful adversary of the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HX-1945

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of my own creation. This is a pivotal part of what makes my AU Hux himself. It doesn't stem too far off from Star Wars canon and focuses more on the--what if Hux started out in the revived Stormtrooper program just after Snoke came into power. I'm a bit rusty in my writing, please bear with me. I'd love to keep writing more of this AU.

Name: Armitage Hux.  
ID: HX-1945  
Kill Count: 107  
Status: Discharged 

It felt like a horrid dream. All Hux could remember was a lot of noise, too much to really make out what was happening around him, even with the helmet filtering most of it. Fire and smoke surrounded him. The soldier lost track of where most of his partners had gone and there was a painful ringing in his ears. He reached to take off his helmet, but looked down upon his arms, thick and dripping with blood. The shock of the situation got to him, and the last thing he recalled was pure darkness. 

Hux was one of the most efficient Stormtroopers in the program. He was ruthless, able to make a swift kill and interrogate those captured to get the information required. His work impressed most, hopefully even his own father. For a long time, he was looked down upon as being weak-willed and a disappointment. Hux only took that upon himself to lock away his heart and take out any and all frustrations on his targets. This sort of behavior was what helped Hux climb the ranks with ease, especially when his kill count rose higher than any other soldier of his rank. It made his general realize just how valuable he was as a trooper, hardly disposable like most seemed to think of a Stormtrooper army.  
His mission was supposed to be simple. A capture and retreat. Hux, a lieutenant at the time, led his group to a rebel base that the Supreme Leader had ordered the army to ransack. Someone had retreated from the Order, and, with them, carried highly confidential information that Snoke did not want the Resistance to have in their hands. He was already working on a new apprentice, information regarding who it was, and where they were stationed would hurt his plans—especially if a certain smuggler or diplomat got their hands on the data. This apprentice of Snoke’s, Hux had met him and saw, firsthand, just how powerful he was. There was not a doubt in the soldier’s mind how necessary it was for the Supreme Leader’s army to get ahold of that data card. Unfortunately, for Hux and his troops, the resistance was ready and waiting for him. 

Explosions rocked the base. It caught most of them off-guard, and it set Hux, himself, off into a mode where he was adamant on completing the mission. He even went so far as to leave behind his men to go capture his target on his own. While there was hardly anything against such, it was a foolish approach when the army themselves were at a huge disadvantage. Hux managed to sneak himself deep into the base, where he managed to apprehend his target. The man was stubborn, even in the face of death. There was no other choice in the matter except for Hux to kill the man and retrieve the data card on him. 

Feeling as though he had completed the mission, he was ambushed. One man versus eight rebels armed to the teeth made him severely outnumbered, and outgunned. There was no choice for him left but to toss out one of thermal detonators on hand. The explosion that followed seemed to have worked, but that was more than what he could say for what good it did him when he was met with darkness. 

What felt like an eternity later, Hux had woken up. What surprised him was awaking in a bed in the medical bay. Normally, any trooper lost in action was left there. Someone…must have retrieved him. The likes of which, Hux couldn’t imagine why. He was an illegitimate child and nothing more than a soldier part of a disposable army. Useless. What only twisted the knife in the wound was when he tried to scrub his hand over his face, only to find his wrists tightly bound in bandages. He sat up abruptly and shouted for the doctor, a droid, anyone to explain what had happened. All he was told was his hands were mangled beyond recognition in the battle. They were so badly damaged that they had to be removed lest they cause him further problems. All Hux could do at the news was sit there, dumbstruck as his general stepped in to inform him that he was discharged until further notice. Surely there was no use for a soldier without hands in his division—even if it was someone as deadly and ruthless as Armitage Hux. 

Even days later when he was being fitted for artificial hands, his own father’s words echoed in the back of his mind. No matter how hard he tried to be powerful and someone worthy of his father’s pride, he was just going to be his weak-willed, illegitimate son. That was the day where Hux buried himself as Armitage. To others that day forward, even when he rose up to be General Hux—he was only known as Brendol Hux II. No one else ever seemed to know any differently.


End file.
